


Just Sebaciel Things

by Nisaki



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, SebaCiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisaki/pseuds/Nisaki
Summary: This is a collection of short drabbles I posted originally on tumblr.





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is Ciel and Sebastian's first time.

It's there first time like this, Sebastian's cock sliding into him, connecting them as close as they can be without merging together and still, Ciel feels like he's been waiting for this for thousands of years and he's missed this so bad he aches with it down to his bone. It hurts, his chest, his soul, his hole where he's stretched open; all the places Sebastian is claiming as his and crawling inside.

There's too much inside of him, building up with each snap of Sebastian's hips, and it's beyond pleasure, something ancient and deep and so fundamental he can't help but wonder; how did he breathe before this, how will he breathe again when it's over?

It's overwhelming, overflowing with the tears down his cheeks, with the pounding of his heart and he wants to get the feeling out, scream it so loud everyone in London would hear him. And he doesn't want to say _love_, it feels small, inadequate and so utterly lacking.

''You're everything, Sebastian. _Everything_,'' It sounds right, everything. Sebastian _is_ everything. He's the sea and the shore, he's the exile and he's home and he's the violence and the peace, Ciel's sunny storm, his salvation, destruction and the sweetest contradiction ever.

He feels it in the way Sebastian crushes their lips together - tongue instantly slipping in to dominate, to take another part of Ciel he's all too willing to give up- Sebastian feels it, too. The maddening desire to get closer, closer, closer, so they can't know who is who anymore.

''_Everything_, my lord, everything,''


	2. Ciel and Love

Love.

Ciel phantomhive at age 13 has been the recipient of many different types of it.

Unconditional, sweet love from his parents, warm and sunny, like an early summer day. Something he misses sometimes

Blind, selfish love from Elizabeth. Heavy and suffocating, weighing him down like chains woven from guilt and false promises . A love he never asked for.

Breeze like, gentle love, stems from loyalty and gratitude. His faithful servants, a presence he appreciates but never needs.

And Sebastian’s.

Sebastian’s love is a mix of all the others, but more intense and so much darker. Sebastian’s love is bitter-sweet, addictive and exhausting. A destructive force from which a sane person would go running the other direction, never looking back.

Ciel, however; isn’t sane and he yearns for it. He’s too small to be at the receiving end of something this strong but he’ll stand in its path and wait for the impact. Sebastian’s love is burning hot with the crimson flames of hell and by God does Ciel want to burn.


	3. Ataraxia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ataraxia (noun) {at-uh-rak-see-uh}  
A state of freedom from emotional disturbance and anxiety; tranquility.

Ciel maybe shameless when it comes to what he wants. He all but demands his butler pleasure him and he's uninhibited as he screams and moans on the nights Sebastian fucks him into his mattress. But he will never admit that he enjoys the after math proximity as much as he does the sex.

The moment he lies in his demons arms, all the stress of the day leaves his body, he feels boneless and satisfied and _safe_. The **ataraxia** that washes over him as he nuzzles into Sebastian's chest is something he suspects he can't survive without.

He is never going to tell Sebastian about this, _ever_.


	4. Umbra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> umbra (noun) {uhm-bruh}  
A shadow, the invariable or characteristic accompaniment or companion of a person or a thing.

It's dark, dark and cold, like London always is in mid December. Clouds gathering in the sky and promising another shower for the city. It could've been easily the worst thing about his work at Scotland yard; being summoned to investigate a murder at the wee of dawn. Not his first choice, as hard as it maybe to believe.

If Sir Arthur would have to choose the one thing that he wouldn't mind ever dealing with again, it wouldn't be murder.

It's _earl_ Ciel Phantomhive.

Arthur recognizes himself as level headed, composed adult, who shouldn't, by any means, make it his life job to hate a thirteen years old lad. But, _God_, does he loathe that infuriating, smug demon. He seethes alone as his eyes follow the little, haughty creature. His butler, the ever present guardian, walking after him, something is wrong about them.

It's then he sees it. When it finally _clicks_.

It's not that they didn't stand close before, they had always had that magnetism between them, but today it's different. It _feels_ different, as if they're sharing the same space instead of two. There's an intimacy to their glances, dark promises in their smiles. An **umbra** of something unholy surrounding them. And it feels like he was wearing a blindfold and he's just now able to see. This is what struck him as wrong from the very first time he saw them walking together, this air of familiarity, of unnatural proximity a respectable gentleman would never have with his butler.

It should upset him, or maybe he should feel concern for the little earl- or the butler, he's not sure about it still- but it calms something in him. He'd always thought that the Phantomhive brat belongs in hell.

Now he can lay his mind to rest. The lad is headed there. 


End file.
